PTA
by MartyMcFlyJr
Summary: An epilog where Harry and Ginny go to their children's PTA meeting at Hogwarts. Silly.


Harry looked at his watch, "we'd better get going Ginny, PTA starts in five minutes."

"Yeah I'm coming," Ginny yelled from the baby's room, "I just finished nursing so give me some time to dress."

Harry was so excited. It was his daughter Lilly's first year at Hogwarts and he wanted to know how she's doing. His twin boys, James and Sirius have been in Hogwarts 2 years already, and they were given the medal for troublemakers-in-chief. Harry sometimes felt guilty for not destroying the map of Hogwarts as he saw his boys grow up to become such rule-breakers. He tried to hide it from them, of course, but they found it even before they started at Hogwarts. By the time their first year arrived, they knew Hogwarts better than 7th years and were already planning a hundred different mischievous plots. Before the first day was over, every professor at Hogwarts already knew Sirius and James Potter.

Lilly, on the other hand, was such a quiet sweet darling that he was worried that she might be as unpopular as Luna Longbottom's daughter Alice. Mafalda Weasly, Ron and Hermione's daughter, is in her year and says that Alice had a very hard time trying adjust to "boarding school" life.

"Ok, lets go," Ginny was standing by the door looking as beautiful as ever.

Harry and Ginny apparrated to Hogsmeade and were walking towards Hogwarts. There was a long line at the gates as parents filed into school, anxious to hear good things about their sons and daughters. Harry and Ginny joined the crowd with the usual stares and looks of admiration. Harry was so used to it by now that it didn't even bother him.

Their first stop was Professor McGonagal, the headmistress.

"Hello, Harry and Ginny, your boys were in trouble again today. They blew up a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and were then caught hissing at one of the sinks."

Harry sighed in exaspration, "I _told_ uncle Ron not to tell them that story!" he said furiously.

"Can – I mean to say, can they speak... you know –."

"Parseltonuge?" finished Harry, "no, thank goodness. None of my children got any of _those_ powers."

Professor McGonagal looked releived.

"How is Lily doing?" asked Harry.

"She's one of the best students to have entered Hogwarts. Your boys would do well to rip a few pages from her book." said Professor McGonagal. "I am sure you've been told this many times, but your Lily has your eyes and – ." McGonagal looked at Ginny "Your wife's hair. The first time I saw her I thought I was looking at your mother, Harry."

Harry smiled. Yes he's heard it many times, and was proud every time he did.

The next stop was potions. Harry and Ginny walked into Professor Snape's office with some trepidation. Professor Snape finally got his old job back this year after Slughorn died of very old age.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Potter," said snape silkily, "your boys concocted a potion today that made everyone in the class sneeze. I think they did it on purpose. They stole the ingredients from my private stores and the potion itself had nothing to do with the project that I instructed the class to do."

"Well, I hope you are nicer to them than you were to me." said Harry.

"Why should I not be nice to them?" asked Snape surprised, "I don't hate their father."

"Nor their granfather" smiled Harry.

"They're not giving me an easy time, though," said snape.

"Don't take it personally," sighed Harry, "they are every teacher's nightmare."

Next stop was Herbology.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," said Neville cheerfully.

Harry couldn't see why Neville was so cheerful. Sirius and James were his students. Their first lesson in Herbology was such an embarresment to Harry. He couldn't believe how they messed up Professor Longbottom's greenhouse.

"Your boys – ." Neville started.

"Please don't tell me," said Harry anxiously.

"But it's something good," said Neville.

Harry was surprised, "really?"

"Yes I found a way to make them behave. I promised them that if they listen to me this whole year, I will tell them how Fred and George made that swamp square still roped off on the fifth floor"

Harry and Ginny laughed all the way home. And as usual, on the journey home, people stared and pointed at them, and reporters and paparazzi were asking them never ending questions.

"Won't they ever get tired of this?" asked Ginny annoyed, "can't they just get over you and your stupid scar?"


End file.
